Подарок усыпляющей принцессы (мини манга)
Подарок усыпляющей принцессы — мини манга авторства mothy с иллюстрациями Ichika, опубликованная 12 сентября 2014 в журнале MIKU-Pack 09. Манга посвящена раздумиям Маргариты Бланкенхайм, которые привели к серийным убийствам в Торагае. Подарок усыпляющей принцессы is a manga short included in MIKU-Pack 09, released on September 13, 2014. It was written by Akuno-P and illustrated by Ichika. The manga briefly covers the dilemmas faced by Margarita Blankenheim, leading to her eventual massacre of Toragay. Plot Summary Сюжет Маргарита лежит в кровати и раздумывает о том, что другим людям необходим сон, тогда как она не спала с самого своего рождения. Она уверена, что для счастья ей не нужен сон, лишь бы «он» был рядом. Тем временем, её муж развлекается в другой комнате с женщинами, спиртным и табаком, а потом засыпает без Маргариты. While laying on her bed, Margarita narrates how she has been unable to sleep since she was born, something natural for her but not for everyone else. She then insists she’s happy regardless, so long as «he» stays with her; all the while, her husband leaves her sitting there alone in her room while he entertains himself with a harem of women, drinks, and tobacco in his own room before falling asleep without her. Позже Маргарита изготавливает свой «дар» и размышляет, как она хочет любви, а ещё больше — дарить любовь другим, и кому подарить Гифт. Улыбаясь среди «спящих» жителей Торагая, Каспара в том числе, она возглашает себя принцессой, которая никогда не спит, но усыпляет других — Усыпляющей Принцессой. Повторяя свой новый титул раз за разом, она закрывает глаза и просит своего «принца» поцеловать её в том лесу. Later on, as she prepares her «gift», Margarita relates how she wants love or rather to give love, questioning whom she should give her Gift to. Smiling among the «sleeping» people of Toragay, including Kaspar, Margarita proclaims she is a princess, one who does not sleep but gives others sleep: the Sleep Princess. After chanting her assumed identity over and over, Margarita closes her eyes and tells her «Prince» to kiss her in that forest. Appearances Появления Characters Персонажи= |-| Locations Места= |-| Events События= |-| Groups Группы= |-| Misc Другое= Trivia Интересные факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и происхождение * Большинство раздумий Маргариты подводят итог событий в ранобэ 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы. * Much of Margarita’s monologue is taken from Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep, summarizing the novel’s monologues and resulting events. Curiosities Любопытно * Хотя в мини манге Каспар «спит» в костюме, на самом деле он умер в ночной рубашке.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 2 * While Kaspar is portrayed «asleep» while wearing his noble attire, he had actually died in his nightwear in the middle of the night.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — Chapter 2 Gallery Галерея Illustrations Иллюстрации= GiftShort001.png|Margarita patiently waits while Kaspar enjoys himself Маргарита ждет Каспара, пока тот развлекается GiftShort002.png|The "Sleep Princess" fulfills her self-proclaimed role Усыпляющая Принцесса исполняет свою роль References Источники External Links Ссылки * Amazon Online Purchase * Online Fan Translation es:Regalo de la Princesa del Sueño (manga corto) en:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep (manga short) Категория:Манга Категория:Уныние Категория:Гифт